koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xu Zhu
Xu Zhu was a bodyguard and friend of Wei's ruler, Cao Cao. He was discovered in a small forest beating upon a tiger that was smuggling his rice with his bare hands by Dian Wei, who went to Cao Cao and told him what he saw. Cao Cao then appointed Xu Zhu his left-hand (Dian Wei being his right-hand) man, and has served Wei faithfully and absent-mindedly for years. The shining moment in his service would be the Battle of Tong Gate, where Xu Zhu frightened off the mighty Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Pang De with his gigantic physique. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 25 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Xu Zhu is portrayed as a strong, yet slow and "hard on the head" warrior in the Dynasty Warriors series. He serves as one of Cao Cao's bodyguards alongside Dian Wei. This position gives him a great role in the various installments. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Xu Zhu appears in various battles. His Musou Mode includes Hu Lao Gate, in which he fights alongside Cao Cao and Dian Wei. If Xu Zhu engages Lu Bu when he appears, Dian Wei will come to his aid in a cutscene, similar to the famous duel between Lu Bu and the Three Brothers. In this installment, Xu Zhu is also one of the few characters to have a Musou mode in which Zuo Ci makes an appearance. First Ci shows himself at Mt. Ding Jun, threatening to kill Cao Cao, angering Zhu. Then, Ci later appears at He Fei Castle, again angering Zhu. Zhu's ending in the installment shows him reflecting on the late Dian Wei and Cao Cao, then Zhu helps some soldiers clear boulders from a path. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xu Zhu appeared as a Free Mode only character. He appears in certain battles, like Chi Bi and He Fei alongside Cao Cao. Warriors Orochi Characteristics Personality Xu Zhu is a gentle-hearted giant who is a uniquely jolly man in Wei. He's a glutinous fellow and often cites being hungry in someway during conversations. Though he seems to possess a childish intellect, his respect for his lord's generosity and wit makes him a loyal subject. He's friends with Dian Wei as both men are practical in their duties and simple minded. If his friend dies, Xu Zhu will be sadden by the news. Voice Actors * Doug Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warrior Orochi series (English) * Jang-won Lee - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) * Takahiro Yoshimisu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Yasuhiko Kawazu - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) Quotes *"One down, many more to go!" *"That's one down!" *"Phew! You're strong! I've never gotten so hungry after a battle!" :"Hey, why don't you come with us?" :"Mmm... If you promise we'll make a world, umm... with lots of laughing, and lots and lots of food,then I'll go with you!" :"Right! That's settled!" :~~Xu Zhu and Dian Wei after dueling; Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : A stomp that knock over enemies. * , : Knocks enemies in the air by bringing his club up from the left. * , , ( , , ): A series of overhead smashes. * , , , : Swings in a massive arc, using a similar technique to a baseball player. * , , , , : Smashes the ground with his club, creating a massive shock from the earth. * , , , , , ( , ): Puts club to chest and hops to knock enemies into the air, ended with a butt slam that produces a shockave. * : Swings around in circles with an outstretched club. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Xu Zhu jumps, then curls up into a ball and crashes into the ground twice. Horse Moveset * : Xu Zhu leans to each side, and spins his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Stone Crusher *Base Attack: 59 *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate *Requirements: Get Han Sui to defect to your side by defeating the four generals in the southeast land and beating his officers. Next, defeat Pang De then eliminate Ma Dai after that. Finally, eliminate Chen Yi. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Earth Shaker *Base Attack: 60 *Attributes: Level 14 Peacock Urn, Level 20 Speed Scroll, Level 19 Wing Boots, Level 16 Seven Star Sash :Stage: Village Encounter :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: #Defeat Yu Jin and his supply troop captain. # Defeat Li Dian and his supply troop captain. # Defeat Dian Wei's three supply troop captains, defeat Dian Wei. # Defeat Yue Jin before the disaster spreads, defeat his supply troop captain. # Defeat Dian Wei's three supply troop captains, then defeat Dian Wei for a second time. # Defeat Man Chong and his supply troop captain before the disaster spreads. # Level 11 message. Note: It's okay to let them start plundering. Just make sure you kill the officer and his supply captain before the disaster spreads. It's okay to let the three supply captains who appear with the third Dian Wei flee. Just make sure you kill Man Chong. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Stone Crusher *Base Attack: 38; Weight: Light *Attributes: Fill +17, Bow +19, Life +20, Luck +15, Defense +19 *Stage: Battle of Tong Gate (Wei) *Location: River west of where the player started. *Requirements: Defeat Pang De and Ma Chao. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Xuzhu-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Xuzhu-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Xuzhu-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Xuzhu-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Xuzhu-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Xuzhu-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wei characters